Ash the new fennekin (Remaster v)
by Lazy-Umbreon
Summary: Ash turned into a fennekin, how you ask? Well read!
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

This is a remaster version of the old one, I hope you guys enjoy my story hehe :3

P.s new scenes, better grammar and fixes

Thank you a bunch Serena! I never would have found the directions to the poke'lab if it weren't for you! Ash said with a cheek to cheek toothy smile. Bonnie then spoke, yea Serena! If it weren't for you I wouldn't have the courage to ask all the beautiful women in kalos to take care of my careless brother haha. Serena smiled and giggled, well Clemont will be waiting for us there anyways so lets hurry! And with that they all punched the air, fist high in the sky and jogged the rest.

Prof. sycamore turned to the front door as he heard ding, Ah you must be Serena? Y-yes she replied. Well I have fennekin you requested he said as he got the poke'ball from his lab coat pocket, take good care of her. Serena Smiled at the him and nodded, Thank you! Serena very excited walked outside gocking at her poke'ball not noticing three shadowing figures on the side.

So Serena, what type of pokemon is that? Serena looked at Ashs puzzled face, and started to speak it's a-, before she could finish her poke'ball was snatched from her hand! Ah! Give it back! Serena hissed at the figure infront of her. Out of the sides two other figures appeared next the the one in the middle, a meowth standing up on its to hind legs and a long ugly purple haird teenager. One spoke, prepare for trouble, then the other, and make it double! Pikachu use iron tail ash said with a sigh. Pikachu jumped out from under Ashs hat and did as told. Sending the trio flying away!

The poke'ball landed on her hand, but something else had fallen from team rockets pocket when they got sent flying away, a tiny liquid fell from the sky and landed on Ashs hand. Serena are you okay! A worried bonnie ask her. Yea i'm fine, don't worry about me though. Serena looked to her side to see Ash petting pikachu. Guess we're all okay she mumbled under her breathe and then sighed. Serena cleared her throat to get everyone's attention, Well we should be going, we need to find a hotel to find.

Well...I know where we can go. They all turned around to see clemont. Ahaha big bro! Where asked Ash, my house he replied. Well lets go then he said smiling as he led them to his home.

*Two hours later*

Ash threw himself on the bed, tired and sleepy he started to close his eyes but felt something jump on him. Pikachu? But Ash stopped to think...pikachu isn't skinny...he's chubby he mumbled. Fen fen kin fenne (Hello my name is sindy). Ash just rubbed her head. Fen fennekin kin fen! (FILTHY HUMAN I DID NOT GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO PET ME!) Fennekin jumped off of him and walked of angrily. Ash shrugged and fell asleep. twenty minutes into his sleep he startes to grunt.

He tossed and turned, curled up into a ball and stretched out, Arghh!! It hurts!! He howled in pain. Make it stahp! ahhh!!! Everyone bursted into, but they all looked on the ground...Ash? Ash? ASH!? ASH!!

What 's wrong asked bonnie as she walked in the room. Its Ash serena began, he is gone!

Fen? (What?). Clemont shouted, LOOK UNDER THAT BLANKET! Bonnie walked to the blanket and pulled it. Ahhhh! iIt's a fennekin! What? How? Bonnie mine is in my room. Bonnie.poked the fennekins side. fen! (stop!) *poke* FEN! (STOP!)

Well as long as Ash is okay lets sleep, i'll see whats wrong tomorrow and with that they all left ashs room

haha i hope my next chapter will be better

:3


	2. Rise of a favor

Sorry for such a late post, my notes didn't save the writing two times so it was deleted ò_ò Anywho these next chapters will come better and longer. I hope you all enjoy! Please review and help me out. Also fanfic keeps glitching and all my spaces get ereased when saving a doc hopefully it fixes itself

Ash was in Serenas hat poundering about what had happen the night before. Shit...Shit!! I'm dead, she won't ever forgive me for what i've done , not now nor eva! SHE'LL SLAP ME three DAYS TILL TUESDAY!!!! But all everyone else heard were *Fen* that or *Kin* here!

Poor Ash bonnie said with a sad face. Serena frowned, how could this have happend...how is it possible he turned into a pokemon?? More important how is he alive, clemont added. Pikachu who was on Clemonts shoulder lifted an ear.

Clemont began, If he shrunk into a fennekin wouldn't his bones have torn through his skin? Or even broken? Well, what if his body and bones shrunk at a safe time bonnie asked. Not possible because what about his organs, surely they couldn't have shrunked at the same time. Well we won't know until we reach the lab.

Suddenly Serenas poke'ball opend and out came sindy. Before anyone could say anything she ran and went under her hat.

Ash stopped, slowly backed up a little his tail hit the inner hat wall thingy. Oh hehe...sindy...how're you doing? Me? Oh just lovely and then shot him a glare.

Flash back*

Oki Ashy boy listen up. Since i'm the only fennekin you know I will accept you as my student. Ash stared at her like an idiot, uh..gee...thanks I guess. Sindy was angry and pressed her head against his head which caused him to lower himself. GUESS!? YOU BETTER BE HAPPY I AM EVEN BOTHERING TO HELP YOU!

She backed off and sat down, sorry about that chap. Anyways we need to see where you stand at with strength and brains, so i need you to fight me. B-but you're a girl...I cannot hit you! Ash, it's fine I promise she said while smiling. W-well i won't hold back! Sindy cracked a smile, then hit me you chickem!

Ash walked up to her and raised his hand..er paw and swung at her. She flinched and closed her eyes.

pat* *pat* pat* *pat* *pat* pat*

She opened her eyes slowly, Ash did indeed swing, but he was too weak and he kept tapping her cheek like a cat who would tap a swinging wire.

She opened her eyes and was angry at the sight, here energy was flowing around her like fire . YOU BAFOON RAWRRR. She pounced on Ash, she was ontop of him scratching his cheeks in a punching style. Ash was crying and begging her to stop, putting his paws in the air hoping to catch her arms.

Instead he caught something else. A-a-a-a s-see..I...didn't mean to. Sindy blushed and looked at him while swallowing her pride as a maiden. I-its fine and with that she leaned back and sighed. Huh? She felt something poke her stomach, she adjusted herself to stop the object from poking her stomach. Now something was poking her tail hole. She looked backed and yelled! ACK!

Ash who was scared of whats to come pushed her off and yelled for help while running away. ASH! YOU SON OF A BI-

*End of flash back*

You know Ashy boy that little stunt you pulled...will cost you you're life. Ash gulped and started to sweat a lot,trying to keep his breathing steady. But, you could pay it back with a favor. Suddenly the hat was lifted a little. It was pikachu who entered.

Yo, pika said while raising his hand.Then shifted his eyes to sindy. What a beautiful female we have here he said with a wink. Sindy faked a blush, t-thank you hehe. Maybe i'lll take you back to my room and we can have a little fun, no? We'll see big boy she hissed at him with a sexy tone and walked out of the hat.

Serena how big is that hat, bonnie asked amazed! Its fanfic logic...anything is possible. Fanfic? What's that bonnie asked confused. N-nothing she smiled, oh look a hotel, maybe we should sleep their! Bonnie and clemont nodded as they walked to it.

*In the hat*

So what were you two talking about pika said with an eyebrow up. Erm...just training...and stuff. Pikachu laughed, it wasn't to long ago you were training me huh? Ash chuckled, that is true my friend,

Once again he chuckled. Okay you two out serena said as she put her hat on a bed. This is you threes room okay.

Fen fenekin (Oh good hehe more fun) she winked at pikachu. The humans left the room and the lights were shut off. Pikachu looked at sindy, shall we, my sweet, as he oponed a closet for them two. She fakely wagged her tail and walked in. Ash, pikachu said, might wanna cover those ears, and passed him some ear muffs that were on the ground. Thanks bud and he put them on.

PIKA! PIKA! CHU! PIKACHU CHU CHU!!!!

FEN! PIKAAAAA!!!

Out walked Sindy with a smile, she jumped on the bed and tapped Ash, Huh, he looked up. Sorry Ashy but pikachu took a nap as soon as he walked in. You aren't busy right? No not really he replied. Well lets... have fun she whispered in his ear.

Thank you for reading this chapter don't know if i'll make the next chapter a lemon or not. if I do review what would you like to see or dm me aswell thanks :3

the Next chapters will be longer I had to make this one shorter because fanfic keeps glitching


End file.
